Two Different Worlds, One Beautiful Love
by the ONE that SPEAKS her MIND
Summary: Summary: My name is Katara, and im not an average girl, you see my father is the king of the seven seas, my brother is the leader of the Mediterranean Sea army, and I'm daddy's little girl, but everything changed when I saw him, but i don't understand my whole life I've been taught to despise humans so how could I, Princess Katara be falling in love with one. full summary inside
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**An/hey this is a new story, I am currently putting off loving the music as seeing I've only written some of it for the newest chapter but it needs more and I am stuck, and this had just come to me after looking at a Zutara picture, so this is like a little mermaid story. I'll try to post the picture on my profile or i'll make it my avatar.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA if I did Zutara would have happened.**

**I have Dyslexia so if my grammar and spelling is not that well, we now know why, so don't be so harsh.**

**This will be like the little mermaid, so I kinda like a crossover, I guess you could say.**

**Summary: My name is Katara, and im not an average girl, you see my father is the king of the seven seas, my brother is the leader of the Mediterranean Sea army, and I'm daddy's little girl, but everything changed when I saw him, but i don't understand my whole life I've been tought to despise humans so how could I, Princess Katara be falling in love with one. Zutara/some Jetara/Taang/Sukka**

Two Different Worlds, One Beautiful Love

Chapter 1 The Beginning

Katara POV

* * *

Hello my name is Katara Melody Winters, I'm the daughter of King Hakoda of the Sevens Seas, I've never been like the other mermaids, or mermen I've always been a bit different, though my best friends Aang, and Toph aren't the most normal merpeople either, I guess that's why they understand me, everyone expect so much of me. "Do this princess, be here princess, sing us a song princess, stay away from the surface princess, and NEVER EVER LET THE HUMANS SEE YOU Princess!" I can hear this now from my father most trusted adviser Hahn as he speaks to me right now, he says this all the time, like he has the right to tell me what to do, he's only two years older than I am. Why doesn't anyone expect this much from my brother.

"Katara!" My father, King Hakoda yelled swimming into the room where I was having my lessons.

"Yes daddy." I replied as I twirled one of my long brown silky curls around my finger.

"Your lesson are being cut short today, I need to talk to Hahn, go practice your music or hang out with your friends." My father said waving his hand in a jester to leave.

"Alright." I said swimming out the door as fast as I could.

"Oh Katara!" My father shouted.

"Yes." I sighed, knowing what he was going to say.

"Stay away from the humans." I mouthed as my father said what everyone else in the palace says.

My father chuckled, as I swam as fast as i could out of the door and out of the palace.

* * *

"Hello Princess Katara." Someone on the path way said as I was swimming by. I smiled and nodded, as I continued to swim to Aangs house.

I arrived at Aangs house and knocked on the door of the small house.

"Ahh hello Princess Katara." Aangs, uncle Gyatso bowed

"Hello Mr. Gyasto is Aang home?" I asked

"He's in his room with Toph."

"Oh." I giggled.

"Would you like to come in Princess?"

"No thank you, can you just tell them I dropped by, and I'll be in our secret place." I said swimming off.

"Wait Princess Katara." He said calling after me. "What secret place?"

"They'll know," I shouted back. "bye Gyasto." I waved as I continued to swim.

I swam to a place not far from the palaces walls behind a giant rock, that I began to move, I call this my secret grotto, it's where me, Aang and Toph spend our time, when there not doing god knows what at Aangs house, they try to keep it a secret from me, but I know they like each other. My grotto was filled with human items, my father wouldn't approve if he knew I had all these trinkets, he just doesn't understand me, all this stuff it just fascinate me, but I could never tell him that, he hates them too much, I don't understand why they seem soo magnificent.

"Katara are you in here?" I heard Tophs voice called.

"Yes." I called back as I placed a book I found at the bottom of coral cove with the rest of my collection.

"So shouldn't you still be in class?" Aang question me.

"Nope, my father told me he was cutting them short today." I replied with a smile.

"I see." Aang said as he floated on his back.

"Toph?" I said looking at the greened eye black haired girl.

She looked at me. "Yeah, sugarqueen?" She replied.

"Lets go to the shore, Tori has probably found me some new human item." I smiled

"Not that crazy bird again, besides your father will flip if you go to the shore." Aang said.

"Oh Aang he never finds out it will be fun ." I said, swimming out of my grotto with Toph.

"Wait Katara, Toph! I can't swim as fast as you two can!. Aang shouted after us.

* * *

"Katara, Aang, Toph!" Someone shouted, we turned around to see who it was, it was no one other than my brothers girlfriend Suki, the pretty brown haired, green eyed girl swam over to us. "Hey Suki." I said

"Where are you guys going?" She questioned.

"Oh nowhere, were just going to coral cave to explore." I said, it wasn't really a lie, you have to go to coral cave to get to the surface.

"Sounds fun," she smiled, "hey can I go?" She asked staring at us.

"No!" Toph bluntly yelled, I looked at her with an expression that said shut up.

"We'd love to have you come, but you can't you see."

"Why not?" She questioned. "You're going to the surface again aren't you?" She said with a look on her face, that said I know what you're really up too.

"No." Me, Aang, and Toph said in unison

"Oh don't lie Katara, I've seen you up there talking to that bird lots of times."

"And you haven't told my brother?" I questioned.

"No it's none of his business where you go, I've always wanted to go, but i don't want to go alone. So can I tag along?" She asked me once again.

"Oh why not," I sighed. "just don't tell my brother."

"You can count on me, I won't." She smiled and followed us to coral cove.

* * *

**An/ so this was the first chapter I hoped you liked it, it sorta sucked.**

**Please review please**


	2. Chapter 2 Tori, The Surface

**An/ this is chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA if I did Zutara would have happened.**

**Summary: My name is Katara, and im not an average girl, you see my father is the king of the seven seas, my brother is the leader of the Mediterranean Sea army, and I'm daddy's little girl, but everything changed when I saw him, but i don't understand my whole life I've been tought to despise humans so how could I, Princess Katara be falling in love with one. Zutara/some Jetara/Taang/Sukka**

_"Katara, Aang, Toph!" Someone shouted, we turned around to see who it was, it was no one other than my brothers girlfriend Suki, the pretty brown haired, green eyed girl swam over to us. "Hey Suki." I said_

_"Where are you guys going?" She questioned._

_"Oh nowhere, were just going to coral cave to explore." I said, it wasn't really a lie, you have to go to coral cave to get to the surface._

_"Sounds fun," she smiled, "hey can I go?" She asked staring at us._

_"No!" Toph bluntly yelled, I looked at her with an expression that said shut up._

_"We'd love to have you come, but you can't you see."_

_"Why not?" She questioned. "Your going to the surface again aren't you?" She said with a look on her face, that said I know what your really up too._

_"No." Me, Aang, and Toph said in unison _

_"Oh don't lie Katara, I've seen you up there talking to that bird lots of times." _

_"And you haven't told my brother?" I questioned._

_"No it's none of his business where you go, I've always wanted to go, but i don't want to go alone. So can I tag along?" She asked me once again._

_"Oh why not," I sighed. "just don't tell my brother."_

_"You can count on me, I won't." She smiled and followed us to coral cove._

**Two Different Worlds, One Beautiful Love**

**Chapter 2 Tori, The Surfaces.**

**Katara POV**

* * *

As we arrived to coral cave, we passed the sea witch Hama minions, Figs, and Pam, we didn't make eye contact but continued on swimming, we didn't need any trouble with the witch.

"Katara?" Suki said swimming In front of me.

"What." I said coming to a halt.

"Those eels belong to the sea witch Hama." Suki told me her voice filled with panic.

"I know who they belong to, we pass them all the time, they don't bother us, and we don't bother them, now come on let's go to the surface." I said swimming past her.

"But didn't your father banished them forever from coming into the kingdom?" Suki question me, as she swam by my side.

I sighed. "No Suki," I said swimming a bit faster. "He just banished the witch." I said swimming even faster and out of the cove and up to the surface, with Toph, Aang and of coarse Suki behind me trying to catch my speed to pester me with more questions.

"Katara..." Suki started but didn't finished, "this is, the surface is so beautiful." She exclaimed to me.

"I know it is." I smiled, as I saw Tori flying to us.

"Katara! Aang! Toph!." The beautiful seagull shouted coming our way.

I swam to the rock meeting her half way. "Find anything interesting for me today?" I asked my face full of excitement.

"I did but I can't carry it." She answered me.

"Well where is it at I'll get it." I smiled.

"Princess!" Suki shouted.

"What now Suki." I turned around a look of annoyances on my face.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Then go home." I said turning back to Tori. "Lead the way." I said, "come on guys." I said to Toph and Aang.

"Alright." They said swimming after me and Tori.

* * *

We came close to the shore a beach, and beyond the beach was a beautiful castle. "It's amazing." I thought to myself.

"Here it is." Tori said.

I looked at where the bird was standing and reached for the item, "what is it?" I asked studying it.

"That is umm, well I think the young prince said it was a telescope."

"A telescope?" I question with and intrigued look on my face, "well what do you do with it?" I asked.

"You look through it." Aang said.

I turned to him, "how do you know?"

"There was a picture in one of those books you have, and they were looking through it."

"Like this?" I exclaimed.

"No the other way." Aang said taking the item out of my hand and showing me, I took the item back and did as he showed. "Wow!" I exclaimed.

"What do you see Katara?" Toph asked me.

"I see a boy, he looks about Sokka age." I stared at the handsome young man, he had jet black hair, a very handsome face, it looked like the right eye had been burned or something, he was very handsome, I couldn't move my eyes from the boy, when he moved I followed him with the telescope, his eyes were a beautiful topaz, I was pulled out of my gaze by Aangs voice. "Katara we have to go!" Aang shouted.

I turned to him. "Why?" I pestered.

"Katara we don't have time, someone's coming." Toph shouted, as her and Aang started swimming a bit and diving back into the water, I placed the telescope in my bag and swam to a rock, hiding behind it, it was the boy I had been staring at. "If I could only talk to him." I said to myself swimming a bit closer but keeping my body under the water, but my head above.

"Whose out there!" The boy shouted. "Oh well, max come here boy." He shouted, and a furry looking creature came running to him, he began to pet the creature. I moved a bit closer to where I could be seen, I couldn't stop my voice. "Hello." I said.

The boy snapped his head around and stopped petting the furry creature. "Who are you?" He question looking at me.

"My name is Katara." I replied.

"I'm Prince Zuko." He said in a husky voice, "why are you in the water?"

"I well I umm.." I couldn't find the words to explain to him, I couldn't tell him I was a fish. "Just swimming." I replied.

"Well why don't you come out of the water and hang out with me?" He asked me, "you're very beautiful by the way, and your name is so unique."

I blushed. "Thank you, you are very handsome, but I can't I have to go." I said, as I started to lower my head down into the water.

"Wait!" Zuko shouted.

I came back up. "Yes?"

"When can I see you again?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"I can come to the beach everyday." He told me, "will you meet me?" He asked.

"I can't, but I can try." I said lowering my head back I to the water.

"Until then Katara." I heard Zuko say.

* * *

Zuko POV

"Wow that girl." I said to myself she was so beautiful, her voice was soft but sweet.

"Max!" I yelled watching him bark at the water. "Let's go home." I said walking back to the castle.

"Welcome home Prince Zuko." One of the guards said to me.

"Hello Jim." I said but not paying him attention as I continued to walk in the castle.

"Nephew!" I heard my uncles voice shout.

I came to a stopped. " hello uncle." I said.

"You seem distracted."

"Uncle I met this girl just awhile ago at the beach, she was so beautiful, her voice was just enchanting." I said going on and on about the mysteries girl in the sea.

"You must have met a mermaid." My uncle said.

I began to laugh. "Uncle please there are no such thing."

"Nephew I have told you many times of the story of King Hakoda of the seven seas, he rules them with an iron fist..."

I raised a hand and cut my uncle off. "Next your going to tell me I met his daughter." I laughed and began to walk off.

"That is exactly who you met, I bet she was beautiful, with deep blue ocean eyes and long brown curly hair, with mocha colored skin." My uncle shouted, causing me to come to a halt.

"How did you know that?" I question him.

"I've seen her many times, swimming around with her friends."

"Uncle this is stupid she is not a fish!" I shouted and stormed off.

"How could he call her a fish," I said to myself. "Then again she wouldn't come out of the water." I began to a argue with myself. "This is stupid, she is not a fish." I told myself laughing and laid on my bed closing my eyes.

* * *

Katara POV

As I swam back to the palace, thinking of Zuko, his pale skin, his black shaggy hair, his beautiful topaz eyes. "I wonder what it would have been like to kiss him." I said out lout with a sigh as I twirled around in the water. I made my way to the palace gates, not paying attention I bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where your going!" A familiar voice said.

I turned around to see my brother and his friend Jet. "Oh hello Jet, Sokka." I said nodding to my brother.

"Princess I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." Jet said to me, at least he wasn't hitting on me for once in his life, why can't my brother have decent friends.

"It is alright Jet." I said heading through the gates and into the palace.

"Daddy?" I said swimming into the throne room.

"Hey babydoll." My father said looking up at me.

"So why is jet here?" I questioned my father.

"He's going to be staying with us for awhile."

"Just my luck." I thought to myself. "That's great." I said putting on a fake smile, and turning around.

"Oh sweetheart."

"Yeah dad?"

"Tomorrow I want you to spend time with Jet."

"I can't."

"Why is this."

"I'm exploring with Toph and Aang tomorrow, early in the morning."

"Katara I'm not giving you a choice." My father said his voice in a stern tone.

"But dad!" I shouted.

"No buts!" He said, "now please leave I have business to attended too."

I glared at my father and swam away.

"Ughhh how can I see Zuko tomorrow, if I have to hang out with Jet.." I said out loud to myself.

"Whoes Zuko?" A voice said.

I turned around to see no one other than Jet.

* * *

**An/ I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Review please:) bye **


	3. Chapter 3 The Plot

**An/ chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA if I did Zutara would have happened.**

**Summary: My name is Katara, and im not an average girl, you see my father is the king of the seven seas, my brother is the leader of the Mediterranean Sea army, and I'm daddy's little girl, but everything changed when I saw him, but i don't understand my whole life I've been tought to despise humans so how could I, Princess Katara be falling in love with one. Zutara/some Jetara/Taang/Sukka**

"_Ughhh how can I see Zuko tomorrow, if I have to hang out with Jet.." I said out loud to myself._

_"Whoes Zuko?" A voice said._

_I turned around to see no one other than Jet._

**Two Different Worlds, One Beautiful Love**

**Chapter 3 The Plot **

* * *

I turned around to see no one other than Jet.

I looked at him for awhile, his brow shaggy hair, his brown eyes, his tan skin and his handsome features. "None of your business Jet. " I told him swimming off.

"Someone's in love." Jet taunted me, keeping my pace.

"Shut it Jet!" I shouted swimming faster.

Jet began to match my speed grabbing my hand and pulling me close. "Will you stop trying to runaway from me?" He asked as I tried to squirm out of his grip.

"No!" I shouted.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Jet asked with a sadden expression on his face.

I looked at him a dumbfounded expression on my face. "Are you honestly asking me that question?" I said my face becoming more dumbfounded.

Jet looked into my eyes, making me blush and turn my head away. "I alwayed blushed when he looked at me like that." I said to myself. Jet opened his mouth and began to speak. "Katara I'm sorry we ended badly but you shouldn't hate me for it, so I cheated on you, and broke your heart, but that doesn't mean you should give me the cold shoulder I know what I did was wrong, and I know now what I lost, when I broke your heart and I just want you back." Jet said pulling me close to his body.

"Forget it." I hissed hurtfully and pulling myself out of his grip and speeding off away from him.

* * *

_ Jets POV _

I looked after the beautiful princess who just stormed away from me.

"This isn't fair! Why won't she love me? Why won't she give me a chance? Well I'll Fixs that!" I said out loud to myself swimming off into the palaces doors down the hallway coming to a stop at the throne room, I stood my the door looking at the two guards that stood on either side of the door, "Mr. Jet." one said too me, I bowed. "I've come to see thy lord." I said, they aloud me to pass through the too giant doors.

"Ahh hello Jet, and what do I own the pleasure." King Hakoda spoke.

"My lord I have come on behalf of your daughter." I began.

"Yes, what of her?"

"I would like to take her hand in marriage?" I asked bowing to the king.

The king had a smile on his face. "My daughter would make a fine wife, and you would make a fine husband, with your combat skills, your charming looks, and being close to the family, you have my blessing." King Hakoda said a smile on his face. "Guards!" The king shouted.

"Yes my lord!" One of the guards from outside said.

"Fetch my daughter."

"Yes my lord." The guard said bowing and exiting the room.

I smiled to myself I knew staying on the King's good side would one day pay off, I thought to myself.

* * *

_Zuko POV _

I laid on my bed eyes close, still laughing at my uncle calling Katara a fish, ha there are no such things as merpeople, I said to my self rolling on my side and drifting off into a sleep.

_Zukos dream._

_I sat sitting on the beach waiting, waiting for something, someone, I didn't know until the beautiful brown haired blue eyed girl emerged from the water._

_"Katara," I exclaimed, "you came." I smiled._

_"Yes my prince." Her soft voice echoed through my ears._

_I took her hand. "You are so beautiful." I smiled pecking her check._

_"Thank you." She giggled. "I wished to show you something follow me?" She said grabbing my hand and leading me to the sea. _

_"Where are we going?" _

_"In the sea of coarse." She said stepping her feet in the water p, her feet soon turned into a bright sparkling blue tail as she grabbed me and pulled me into the water._

_"Your a fish!" I shouted._

_"I'm a mermaid." She said._

_End of dream_

I sat up, stupid uncle I shouted to myself.

* * *

_Katara POV. _

I laid on my seashell bed staring at my ceiling. "He dare have the nerve to ask me for a second chances!" I said out loud, flapping my tail up in down.

Knock!

I looked at my door. "Yes, who is it." I said looking at the door.

"Princess your father has requested your presents." I sighed getting off my bed and heading out my door.

I made my way down the hall and to the left heading into my fathers throne room. "You wished to see me father?" I saw jet smirking at me looking at me talking to my father.

"Katara great news." My father exclaimed.

"What is the great news father?"

"Jet has asked for your hand, and I have gave him my blessing you two shall be wed."

I looked at my father speechless, a new dumbfounded expression across my face I soon precede to speak. "Father I do not love Jet, I cannot stand the sight of him father, I do not wish to wed him." I began to speak.

"Katara you are sixteen, you need to be wed to a proper suiter, and I approve of Jet." My father spoke, I saw Jet smirk grow bigger.

"Father if you wish to ruin my life do so, but do not make me marry someone I do not love." I begged.

"Katara honestly I am not ruining your life."

"Father you are if you make me marry him!" I shouted tears forming in my eyes, I do not love him I love another father please!" I begged.

"Who is this boy you love?" My father spoke softly.

"His name is Zuko."

"Guards!" My father shouted.

"Yes your majesty." The guard bowed.

"Father he does not live here." I spoke softly moving backwards.

"Where does he live?"

"Now father I can promise you, he is not like the rest."

"Not like the rest of what?"

"He was sweet and kind father and handsome."

"What is he!" My father began to raise his voice.

"He is human." I said.

"What!" My father yelled grabbing his triton causing lightening to shoot out of it.

I moved back. "Father I can prove he is not like the rest." I said.

"How is this?" My father said not looking at me his voice still filled with rage.

"If I can prove he is different will I be aloud to wed him?" I question.

"If you some how prove, then yes." Jets smirked wiped away.

"My lord." Jet began.

"What is it?"

"How is she to prove this she is not human, she can not speak with him walk with him, hang out with him, get to know him." Jet began to speak as he looked back at me and smirked.

"You're right." My father said stroking his beard. "Guards!" My father shouted.

"Yes my lord." The guard spoke.

"Bring me the sea witch Hama." My father shouted.

Me and Jet exchanged looks.

* * *

An/ well what do you think.

i know kinda random with Zuko, but I wanted to add him in, so I did, I'm the author so I guess what I says good lol, though I do like suggestion:)

well bye:)

Review please


	4. Chapter 4 I

**An/ chapter four. I would like more reviews for this story, so if you like it review it please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA if I did Zutara would have happened.**

**Summary: My name is Katara, and im not an average girl, you see my father is the king of the seven seas, my brother is the leader of the Mediterranean Sea army, and I'm daddy's little girl, but everything changed when I saw him, but i don't understand my whole life I've been tought to despise humans so how could I, Princess Katara be falling in love with one. Zutara/some Jetara/Taang/Sukka**

_"How is she to prove this she is not human, she can not speak with him walk with him, hang out with him, get to know him." Jet began to speak as he looked back at me and smirked._

_"You're right." My father said stroking his beard. "Guards!" My father shouted._

_"Yes my lord." The guard spoke._

_"Bring me the sea witch Hama." My father shouted._

_Me and Jet exchanged looks._

* * *

**Two Different Worlds, One Beautiful Love**

**Chapter 4 I'm human.**

Me and Jet exchanged looks, and gazed at my father as the guard swam off to recover the banished witch.

"Dad what are you doing? she's tried to overthrow you, steal your throne and destroy the seven seas, not to mention she..." I didn't finish my sentence I couldn't, And I wouldn't.

"I know what she did sweetie but you have left me with no choice." My father said.

"What are you talking about I've left you with no..." I was cut off by no one other then the horror of the sea, the terra of the kingdom, the sea witch Hama.

"You wanted to see me, Hakoda." The witch said his name with such hate, she then turned and looked at me. "Katara you've gotten so big and look so much like your mother."

"Don't you mention my mother!" I shouted.

The witch just smirked at me and turned back to my father. "What do you want from me Hakoda, you banished me and the last time I was in this castle is when your wife was still alive." The witch said flapping her tail.

"I want you to change my daughter into a human." My father cringed at the word human.

The witch let out a high and screeching laugh. "You want me to change your beautiful little daughter into a human when you can do it yourself?"

"I do not want it to be permeant I want it to be for a week or more, no less than a month." My father spoke his voice mighty and powerful .

"What is in it for me?" The witch asked my father.

"Nothing!" My father screamed.

"Then I shall not help, change her yourself!" The witch spat.

"What do you want?" My father asked.

"Why are you changing her?"

I swam toward the witch. "I have fell in love with a human, I am wanting to prove that he is not like the other and to do so I need to spend time with him." I spoke up.

"The daughter of the king of the almighty seven seas, has fallen in love with a human, this is great." Hama laughed, looking at me, a sly smile on her curled lips, a hint of evil in her blue eyes, her garish-brownish hair partly in her eyes, she looked like she had a plan."Alright I'll change you, you'll have one month to get him to kiss you, the kiss of true love, if he dose not kiss you before the last day, you will change back into a mermaid and be mine forever." The witch spoke looking at me and my father. "Do we have a deal?" She turned to me and poof up a contract.

I looked at my father, and back at the witch and towards my father again and then at the contract. "We have a deal, we will meet in coral cove." I spoke up.

"Katara!" My father yelled.

"Daddy I know what I'm doing, I can prove it." I said to my father.

I swam out of the throne room and headed out of the castle to find Aang, and Toph, I know I'm going to need there help if I'm going to do this.

* * *

"Katara are you sure you want to do this?" Toph questioned me.

"Yes Toph." I said looking at her. "The witch should be here soon."

"Katara i don't think that this is a good idea, what if you fail you'll belong to the sea witch, you'll never see us again, we will never, ever be able to hang out again." Aang said looking at me and Toph, both of them now have a sad expression on there faces.

"Don't look at it that way, I can prove this." I said smiling at them.

"So you want us to meet you at the surface everyday, while your human?" Toph asked.

"Yes." I nodded looking at my friends hugging them, "I'm going to miss you guys." I said my voice becoming filled with emotion.

* * *

**Hakoda POV**

How could this happened, I can't lose my daughter, humans can't be trusted I have to stop this, I thought to myself, I must stop her from signing it.

I got off my throne and swam as fast as I could to coral cave.

* * *

**Katara POV**

I saw the witch swimming towards us, I exchanged looks with my best friends as the witch approached us with her two eels Figs and Pam. I clinched my fist and waited for her to be face to face with me.

The witch stood staring at me with her deep blue eyes, the color had became doll over the years. I stood there holding my friends hands, staring at the witch.

"Once you sign the contract you will have a month, a month to get him to fall in love with you, a month to make him love you, and a month to get the kiss of true love." The witch said pushing the contract towards me.

"I understand ." I said taking the contract and signing it.

"Katara wait!" I heard my father yell.

It was too late the witch began to do her magic, a worldpool began to consume my body I was soon spinning and twirling in the circle of water, I felt my tail slowly began to fade away and long mocha colored legs began to form in their place it soon became harder to breath. as the water consumed my lungs "Katara!" I thought I heard Aang and Toph shout, and I felt my body being pulled up and out of the water, warmth was soon on my skin but is was still hard to breath.

"Katara wake up!" I could hear someone shout.

"Aang!" I heard someone yell, then everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up I was in a bed, in a deep crimson red dress, that stopped at my kneecaps, wait kneecaps, I have legs, I'm on a bed I'm breathing air, and I don't need to be in the water. "I'm human!" I said out loud.

"Your awake!" I heard a voice say.

I looked over and saw him, his gorgeous face, his beautiful topaz eyes, his black shaggy hair, his pale skin, it was him. "Zuko." I said with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Toph POV.**

I watched the witch change Katara as the water began to consume her, I watched as she started to gasp for air and struggle her new legs kicking as she gasped for air more water began to filling her lungs.

"Katara." Aang, and I shouted, as we swam over to her pulling her up to the surface, we had reached the top and Katara was fading in and out of conciseness. "Katara wake up!" I yelled.

"Aang." Tori yelled diving down by us. "Katara is human!"

"I know she is you dingbat, and she dying,." I shouted.

"Whoes out there!" I heard a husky voice yelled.

I looked at Katara and then a Aang, and back at Katara grabbing Aang and diving into the water "Im Sorry Katara." i said swimming off.

* * *

**Zuko POV**

I heard voices coming from the beach, I began to run towards the beach. "Whose there I yelled." I heard a splash in the water. When I had reached the beach no one was there, I looked at the girl on the sand she looked naked at what seemed to be only a bekinie top covering her two median size breast, her curvy body, her tan mocha skin, she was insanely beautiful.

I knew this girl. "Katara!" I said running over to her checking her pulse. It was low I began to perform CPR. "Breath Katara!" I yelled. She soon started coughing, I took off my shirt tying it around her waits picking her up and caring her back to the castle.

"Prince Zuko." One of the guards stopped me.

"What." I said not taking my eyes off Katara limp form in my arms.

"What are you doing?"

"I do not have to answer, but if you must know, I found this girl stranded on the beach her breathing is very low, I saved her life." I said walking past the guard, and to my uncles throne room. "Uncle!" I yelled, my uncle stared at me and then at Katara.

"How is she human?" My uncle asked looking at me.

"I told you she wasn't a fish." I said still not taking my eyes off the beautiful girl in my arms.

"Come, let's bring her to your room."

"I will grab a dress from Azula room." I said handing Katara off to my uncle and running down the hall grabbing a short but decent crimson red dress out of Azula wardrobe, and finding one of the maids. "In my room there is a girl put this dress on her, and come find me when you are done." The maid rushed off to my room the dress in her hand, she soon came back, I walked into my room and there was Katara laying on my bed her long brown silky hair scattered around her curvy body,_ "she is so beautiful."_ I thought to myself, I looked over at her i watched as her body twitched, I moved closer to her, feeling protective over her, I thought I saw her eyes opened but I could have been wrong. I soon picked up a book and began to read.

"I'm human." I heard her say."

"Your awake." I said closing my book and walking over to her.

"Zuko." I heard her enchanting soft sweet voice say, a smile formed on her face, I smiled back at her.

* * *

**An/ Well what do you think?**

**Review please, please**

**Well bye:)**


End file.
